BaSkEt CaSe
by baings
Summary: FORMALY STAND MY GROUND! After a accident with Itachi Sasuke and Naruto soals are stuck in Sakura's body.With Orochimaru and Akatsuki after her,she has to train passed her beyond her limit. Or will Suicide be her only option?
1. dear readers

Sick of me yet? Well for the readers I'm rewritting this cause I went through to re-read it and my eyes bled…..so im deleting the chapters and starting over…I hope you enjoy the new improved and makes a lot more sence and not forgetting half of a sentence story..

Baings, out.


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

It was another day for team seven, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura where waiting at the bridge. Kakash was late as always. It was bright and sunny out, not a cloud in the sky. The day seemed flawless.

Sakura was on one side of the bride, watching the water go by, Naruto was watching the sky, while Sasuke was just leaning against the bridge, arms crossed, eyes closed…Just as always.

Sakura was just staring at the water, so peaceful, so hypnotizing. Her mind was blank, not a care in the world. She didn't even think about her crush, it was just a boring lazy day to her.

_"Come here." _A voice called…it was deep and had a hint of malice to it.

Sakura turned around, no one was talking to her. No one looked like they heard it either.

'Must be my mind or something' She thought returning her eyes to the same place it was.

_"Come here..." _There it was again. What was it? Then she turned her head to the forest, was it coming from there? She was wondering on whether to ignore it or go check it out.

Curiosity got the best of her.

"Hey guys." She said turning around, Naruto looked at her, Sasuke didn't phase from his position.

"I'm going to go for a quick walk, my legs are getting kind of stiff." She said with a fake innocence. Hopefully she could find whatever it was.

"Want me come with you." Naruto asked eagerly. He always was somewhat gentlemen like that to her in a way. She sighed.

"Alright, sure." She said, Naruto's face filled with glee. As she began to walk he followed like a dog with his tongue hanging out. Sasuke stayed still, he wondered why she decided to go on a walk, she's waited longer then this and was okay. He shook it off, they would get punished for not being there when Kakashi showed up.

They walked deeper and deeper into the eerie forest….both could tell something was up but they both ignored it thinking it was just normal.

"So Sakura-chan, Is there any particular reason why you wanted me to come along with you?" Naruto asked trickily, Sakura sighed and looked at him.

"No Naruto… just figured you might as well come along cause I'm sure you'd pick a fight with Sasuke if I didn't." She said looking around. Naruto frowned babyishly.

Sakura continued to look around and Naruto started to mumble to himself. It wasn't a second Later till a breeze blew by, it didn't feel like any wind… but it was laced with a eeriness. Naruto and Sakura both picked up on this. Sakura took a defensive position and Naruto an offensive. Naruto tried to detect where it was coming from he looked at Sakura and his eyes widened. It was coming right at her.

"Sakura look out!" He yelled as she turned her head to that direction. She screamed as her body was thrown into a tree from the force of something powerful. She hit her head hard enough that she was unconscious.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled before he was thrown from force himself. Naruto opened one eye and he seen someone… he gasped…what was going to happen now since…he…was here. He was grabbed by the collar by a huge hand. The other had the unconscious Sakura by her hair.

"I have big plans for you two, Won't your third be surprised."

Sasuke was running through the forest, he herd Sakura scream. It wasn't one if she saw a snake or something among those terms… but a scream of pain. He followed the source of the scream and an extremely powerful force.

He soon seen the two of them in a small clearing, both were grabbed harshly by a mysterious figure.

"Hey!" He yelled, The figure didn't turn around. Naruto winced at him and Sakura wasn't even moving.

"Just in time for the show." He announced, Sasuke was thrown out of the tree and pinned to another one by his neck. His mind couldn't even calculate how it happened.

"Sasuke….run." Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked at him…something was wrong. He seemed unable to move.

"Your all paralyzed… You can't move even if you wanted to." The voice stated. Then he began speaking in another language…like a lost language. Then it happened.

Naruto began to give off an essence… it had an orange hue. Sakura did to, hers was red. Sakura was ripped from her state of unconsciousness and screamed in pain. Naruto yelped repeatedly. The orange view started to reach out and it darted into Sakura. It entered her aura, she screamed in more pain. The essence entered Sakura…and Naruto began to become transparent, he was fading away!

Sasuke watched in horror as he saw what was happening. Sakura's hair started changing, the back seemed to spral out everywhere and took on a more orange tint. Naruto screamed as he completely faded away. The aura disappeared and Sasuke began to get nervous. Sakura was passed out from pain. He hair was orange and she looked like she was going to die.

"Where's Naruto!!! What in the hell did you do with him!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"It doesn't matter…you'll soon join him." It said, Sasuke blinked, The man was grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

A blue aura soon surrounded him. He felt like he was being ripped apart. He bit his lip to avoid screaming. His mouth was filled with an irony taste as he seen himself fading. The aura was stabbing into Sakura once more…she was completely unconscious since she neither screamed or moved. Blood filled his mouth, but him fading it poured through him. He closed his eyes and stopped fighting….he couldn't win, he like his blonde companion faded away. Sakura was dropped onto the ground, landing in Sasuke's blood. The man disappeared.

Sakura's hair became darker, so dark that no color showed itself. Her skin became pale white with 3 scars on each cheek. On the back of her neck a strange symbol appeared. Lacking the mental ability to even wake up she remained in her coma like sleep.

**------------------------------**

**All right hopefully this sounds a lot better then the original story cause I read it and there was things I didn't understand.**

**Plz review, I want at least 2 for now.**


	3. discover me

-1

Questions

Sakura began to stir, her body felt weak and craved energy. She slowly opened her tired eyes. Her vision was blurred and took a few moments to focus. She seen the tiled gypsum of the hospital ceiling. She wondered how she got here, did she lock her knees and hit her head? That was her best guess since her head was in sever throbbing pain. She slowly sat up trying to avoid strain on her body.

"I see your finally up." Sakura's head whipped to her left. Kakashi was sitting in a chair next to her bed. He was reading another one of his books.

"Kakashi sensei!" She said shocked, if he was here something wasn't right. She looked around, Naruto wasn't here, she expected at least for him to be here. Sasuke would never come so she expected that.

"What happened?" She asked him, she felt kind of sore. Kakashi shrugged.

"I don't know…when I got to the bridge I went looking for you guys to see if you were ditching. I found you passed out covered in blood. So I took you here, Tsunade I think sent some people searching for them." He finished returning to his book. Sakura sat still for a moment, what happened?

"So can I go home?" Sakura asked twiddling her thumbs. If she was here just here cause she passed out then she would just go home.

"I don't think so…Tsunade was running some tests on you for a theory she had on what happened. So I think leaving is a no." He said casually, Sakura scowled. She really hated hospitals. Beds other people died in…it wasn't so cool to her.

She adjusted her pillow so she could lean back. She stared put the window and sighed… what the hell did they mean by tests? What was she bit by a rabid squirrel? She shook it off and looked in front of her, she jumped at what she saw.

A mirror was connected to the wall, she seen herself. He hair was dark with a red tint, the back was messy and went in every direction possible, except down. Her skin was whiter then before and she had three scars on her cheeks.

"What the hell I look like Sasuke and Naruto had a kid!" She yelled pointing at her reflection. Kakashi looked up.

"Oh…I thought you just got in a fight with your cat again and You dyed your hair." He said putting his book down.

"Are you serious!!! Why would I want to look like this?!!?" She said aggressively. Kakashi sweat dropped. Sakura ran her fingers through her now black hair. Ok someone knocked her out and dyed her hair….. She shook off that idea…but what did happen? She leaned back trying to think.

Out of no where she herd something…a yawn? She whipped her head in every direction she could. Where was it coming from. The voice began to mumble.

"**Oi….what happened?"** the voice started as it yawned again. Sakura recognized that voice…Naruto? She frantically started looking around and moving things. She looked underneath her covers, she looked underneath the pillows. She even looked underneath her bed.

"Uh…Sakura….what are you doing?" Kakashi asked studying her…he couldn't figure out what she was doing….maybe she hit her head a bit too hard.

"I could of sworn herd Naruto just a moment ago." She said pulling herself back onto the bed.

"**Hey…who said my name?"** There it was again.

"I just herd it again…it said who said my name?" She said looking out the window.

"**Sakura? Hey where are you? All I see is Kakashi."** It was Naruto.

"This isn't funny Naruto! Come out!" She raised her voice.

Before anyone could talk the door opened, the hokkage herself. She stood in the doorway.

"Ok the tests are done, Kakashi, out in the hall I need to talk to you." Tsunade said. Kakashi put his book down and walked out of the room to the hall. Sakura watched him leave, What tests? Where they the ones on her? She sat quietly waiting, she couldn't hear them.

"**What tests?"** Naruto's voice filled her head. She frowned, where the hell was he?

"How the hell am I supposed to know, I woke up here!" She gritted through her teeth.

"Where the hell are you anyway!?!?" She yelled.

"**Woah, calm down Sakura. I can't see you either." **Naruto tried calming her down. She took a deep breath.

"Whatever." She said thinking.

'I know something's up here….but what?'

"**Your telling me." **Sakura jumped immediately, she didn't think that.

"Naruto….I wasn't saying that…."

"**Huh….but I heard you. Just say something's up."** A shiver went down her back.

'What if….what if….!' She was a bit shaky.

"**Huh…Sakura what's wrong? I…I don't know how but I'll stop it! Come on Sakura Tell me what's the matter?"** Naruto was trying his best to comfort her, He kept hearing multiple things he thought she said all at once. But she didn't murmer a word. She got an idea.

'The mirror!' She thought quickly Naruto was dumbfounded….what about the mirror.

She snapped her head towards it, again she seen herself.

"**There you are Sakura! How'd a window get here?….hey what happened to your hair, you look like died it with blood."**

"Naruto." Naruto listened….what did she have to say.

"That's not a window…..that's a mirror.." She got up and walked quickly to the mirror. Naruto was silent….he felt his hand touch the mirror….her hand.

"Naruto…You….your inside my head."

-----------------

Ok sorry for it taking so long…..I do want to update more often but what can I do….

Review please


End file.
